1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet-jetting head, a liquid droplet-jetting apparatus, and a liquid droplet-jetting method for discharging or jetting a liquid onto an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid droplet-jetting head, which is used, for example, as an ink-jet head body of a printer, includes a liquid droplet-jetting head as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,362 B2 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-160915). The head body described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,362 B2 has a plurality of nozzles for discharging or jetting the ink. The nozzles are formed on a lower surface of a flow passage unit (channel unit) which is installed in the head body. The printing paper is set under or below the head body. The printer performs printing, for example, of an image on the printing paper by discharging the ink from the nozzles formed in the head body while transporting the printing paper at a velocity corresponding to a predetermined printing cycle.
When the printing is performed by using the head body as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,362 B2, the following problem arises in relation to the ink discharge in some cases due to the vibration of the flow passage unit.
When the ink is discharged from one nozzle formed on the head body, the flow passage unit is vibrated due to the reaction caused thereby. The vibration affects the next ink discharge to be performed by the nozzle in some cases. In other cases, the vibration is propagated or transmitted from one nozzle to another nozzle, and the vibration affects the ink discharge operation to be performed by the another nozzle. The phenomenon, in which the ink discharge operation performed by one nozzle affects the ink discharge performed by the same nozzle or another nozzle, is called “crosstalk”. When the crosstalk arises, then the ink discharge characteristics are varied, and any unnecessary difference in density or the like sometimes appears on a printed image.